


I Bet You Say That to All the Rebels

by paradoxadon



Series: Ben Solo and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Ben isn't Kylo Ren, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Smuggler!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxadon/pseuds/paradoxadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When legendary smuggler Ben Solo is captured by the First Order so they can try to get information out of him, he meets everyone's favorite ginger general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You Say That to All the Rebels

**Author's Note:**

> Just for your reference, Ben was taught by Luke but chose to become a smuggler instead of a jedi. EDIT: I was rereading this and I decided to edit it just a bit, but I didn't change anything major. I just fixed some dialogue tag issues I noticed.

Ben was so fucked. He'd been smuggling weapons from an old rebel base back to the new base, and of course he had found himself in the damn tractor beam of a Star Destroyer. The ship’s beam had pulled him into the hangar, and storm troopers had immediately boarded on the grounds of a random search. That was bullshit. They had to know whose ship this was. There was no way they didn't. And of course they found his stash of rebel weapons. They immediately cuffed him and brought him off the ship, taking him to the brig with little resistance from him. He wasn't one to fight battles he couldn't win.

After maybe fifteen minutes in the brig, he was brought to another room and strapped into a sort of upright table, no doubt because they meant to torture him. He only had a few seconds to think about this when Kylo Ren walked into the room. He was...shorter than Ben would have expected. He shot Ren his patented Solo smirk and raised an eyebrow.

“If you think I'm going to talk, you're wrong.”

Ren tilted his head to the side, seeming to consider this. “I don't need you to talk,” came the low, accented reply. Ren raised a hand, and Ben could feel pressure against his mind. He took a deep breath and pushed back against the intrusion, intent on keeping Ren out of his mind. They went back and forth for a few minutes like this, each pressing back against the other until Ren lowered a hand and vacated Ben’s mind. “You are stronger than I had anticipated.” Ben grinned, though he was already feeling a bit worn out from the mental acrobatics.

“I bet you say that to all the rebels.” He could practically feel the eyeroll Ren must have given him under the mask.

“Take him back to his cell. I'm not finished with him yet.”

With that parting order to the troopers, Ren stalked out of the room with a swish of his cloak. As soon as their superior was out of the room, the troopers visibly relaxed and went about unstrapping Ben from his bonds.

* * *

 

Back in the cell, Ben had started meditating. He needed to keep himself sharp if he was going to keep Kylo Ren out of his mind. The guy had skills, and Ben wasn't sure he could keep his barriers strong enough unless he honed them. He'd already decided he was staying. Not only could he probably learn secrets his mother would like to know, but he could also learn a little more about Kylo Ren. If he could get past Ren’s mental block, that was.

Just as he decided this, the door for the cell lifted and two storm troopers walked in. The shorter one pulled off his helmet and revealed himself to be Poe Dameron, Ben’s copilot (though often times Ben was more of the copilot than Poe was) and best friend. Ben broke into a grin and stood, pulling Poe into a hug.

“Buddy! You're alright.” They pulled apart, and Poe was grinning too.

“Those floorboards are tricky.”

Ben nodded and then gestured to the other trooper. “Who’s your friend?”

Poe seemed to remember that there was another person in the room at that moment, and blushed lightly.

“This is Finn. He actually found me in the floor, but he wants to get out of here as bad as we do.” ‘Finn’ nodded his agreement, and Ben shot him an appreciative smile over Poe’s shoulder.

“Yeah, about that…”

Poe frowned. “You're not staying,” he said, voice laden with disapproval. Ben nodded.

“Take Finn and get back to the ship. He can copilot for you. Kylo Ren is interrogating me himself. I think I can actually learn some important stuff if I stick around. Mom will understand.”

Poe nodded, knowing it was probably better not to argue. Ben was right. His mother _would_ understand, though she wouldn't be happy about it. Poe hugged Ben one last time and offered him good luck before dashing off with his new companion, closing the cell door behind them.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Ben was roused from his meditation by the swoosh of the cell door sliding open again. This time, however, an important looking ginger stalked inside, a pair of stormtroopers in tow. Ben raised an eyebrow. The ginger dismissed his guard (much to their apparent concern) and watched the door close again before he spoke.

“Mr. Solo. How lovely to finally meet you.” His vicious smile told Ben that _he_ would not find it lovely to have met the ginger. “I was told you were in this cell, so imagine my surprise when I discovered that your ship had disappeared, along with one of my best troopers. Care to explain?” Ben shot the ginger an easy grin, realizing who was standing in front of him.

“Maybe you should brainwash them a little better, General. My copilot got your trooper to help him with hardly any motivation.”

General Hux looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. Ben’s grin grew. He was going to like antagonizing this guy. Hux rubbed his temples irritably.

“That doesn't explain why _you_ are still here. Did your comrade not come for you?”

“Oh, he did. I told him to leave me.”

That seemed to give Hux pause. “And why would you do that?”

Ben shrugged and gave the general an easy smile. “You know, I think I might like it here. You know, three hots and a cot, crazed megalomaniac trying to pry information out of my brain, it's not a bad deal.”

Hux gave Ben a look that seemed to be a mixture of exasperation and bewilderment.

“Besides, the view isn't too bad.” Ben shot Hux an appraising look, causing the general’s pale skin to tinge red around the ears.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, I'm afraid. I am not so easily bought.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I wasn't trying to buy you. I was just making an observation.” He stood and went to flop on the small bed in the wall of the cell. “Was there a point to this visit, or are you just here to see if I’m as charming in real life as I am in the stories?”

Hux tutted softly. “We will see if you're so glib once Kylo Ren actually works on you.” With that, Hux turned on his heel and left Ben to his thoughts.

* * *

 

The next time the cell door opened, it was a stormtrooper carrying a small plate of protein cubes. He set it down on a little shelf in the cell and as he turned to leave, Ben caught his attention.

“Any chance I can get a pen? It's a little boring just sitting around here alone all the time.”

Somehow the trooper managed to look conflicted through the helmet, but quietly produced a pen from some pocket of his uniform. He set it next to the plate and gave Ben a sharp nod before leaving the room. Perfect. Ben had a note to write.

He ate his protein cubes in silence, thinking he was a little surprised by how well the First Order treated its prisoners. Once he was finished, he picked up the pen he'd been left and scrawled a note on one side before flipping it over and writing ‘Hux’ in block letters on the other side. He left the note on his plate, figuring it would get to the general once the trooper came back to collect the plate. The note read:

“General Gingersnap,

You should visit again sometime. I enjoyed our little talk. It can get a little lonely with no one around to wile away the hours with.

Ben”

He hoped Hux would take the bait. Even though he seemed a little tightly wound, he seemed like he might be Ben’s best chance of getting information. If he could develop a report, anyway. Judging from the way Hux turned red over a small compliment, Ben didn't think it would be too hard.

A few minutes later, a trooper came to claim the plate and once he'd left Ben decided he may as well look around the cell. He was going to be there for a while, after all. The room was a small white square with a cot set in one wall and a toilet and sink set in the other with a little divider you could pull across for privacy. How considerate. There was also a small shelf built into the wall with a chair in front of it, no doubt meant to do double duty as desk and dining table. In the top middle of the wall across from the cell door, he noticed a camera that was no doubt watching his every move. He gave the camera a little wink and a wave and then laid out on his bed, intent to continue strengthening his mental barriers until (he hoped) Hux returned to scold him for his note.

Hux didn't come back, but he did send a note of his own with a trooper who managed to look uncomfortable, even with his face hidden. Ben unfolded the note, raising an eyebrow at the trooper who seemed intent on staying for some reason. The trooper coughed awkwardly.

“The general has requested that I stay until you've provided a response.”

Ben grinned at that.

‘Mr. Solo

I wish you would refrain from referring to me by anything other than General Hux or simply Hux, if you must drop my title. I don't know why you would want me to visit you. The notion is ridiculous.

General Hux

P.S. If you could also refrain from winking at the camera in your cell, that would be exceptional. You're making the guards flustered.’

Ben’s grin grew and he turned the note over to write on the back.

‘Hux

 _I_ wish you would call me Ben. Mr. Solo is my father. Well. Technically my father is Mr. Organa. But semantics aren't important. Come see me. If you pulled that lightsaber out of your ass I bet you'd be a pretty fun guy. Besides, I'm bored.

Ben

P.S. Is it just the guards that get flustered, or are you included in that group?’

He thrust the note into the hands of the trooper who, still looking wholly uncomfortable with this whole thing, trotted off to give his general the note back. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

* * *

 

He didn't get a note back the rest of the night, and in the morning they gave him more protein cubes, but still no note. Just as he was starting to get frustrated, however, the cell door slid open and in stepped an amused looking Hux. Ben shot him a smirk.

“I knew you'd come.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Did you? What ever gave you that idea?”

“It's simple,” Ben said with his trademark know-it-all grin. “You think I'm interesting. You can't resist interesting. So you came, just like I knew you would. Besides,” his grin grew smug, “you think I'm cute.” He leaned back against the frame of his bed in self satisfaction as Hux pulled the plastic chair from the desk toward the middle of the room, sitting down and crossing his legs neatly. He rolled his eyes at Ben’s assumptions.

“You flatter yourself. No one is _that_ interesting. And, while I admit you aren't terrible to look at, I'm afraid I'm largely immune to your charms.”

“And yet, here you are.”

Hux looked like maybe Ben had him there. He didn't seem to be interested in offering other explanations for his presence in Ben’s cell.

“I do have one question.”

Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Did you really beat your father’s time for the Kestel Run?”

Ben brightened at that, running a hand through his hair to push it out of his face and then leaning forward a little with a conspiratorial look on his face.

“I did. He hates to admit it, but I did it in one less parsec than he did.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, seeming impressed.

“In my youth, I rather fancied being a pilot. Do you enjoy it?” Something about Hux seemed almost wistful when he asked. Ben was a little perturbed by the sudden change, but he answered the question anyway.

“Yeah. It's the greatest feeling in the world. The freedom...you can't beat it.” It was Ben’s turn to look wistful now, and Hux frowned.

“Why give it up?” Ben hummed inquiringly, and Hux gestured to the cell. “You're going to be here for the rest of your life. If you don't give up some information, Kylo Ren will grow impatient and just kill you.” Ben shrugged.

“I knew what I signed up for. Besides, I might escape.” He grinned, but Hux snorted.

“You had a chance to escape with your friend and you didn't take it.”

“Maybe I wanted to meet the infamous General Hux.”

Hux snorted again. That was becoming a theme with them, it seemed.

“I doubt that very much. I'm not the interesting one. Ren has that pleasure.”

“I don't find him that interesting. From what I can tell, he's just a kid messing around with something I don't know that he fully understands. No offense.”

Hux’s mouth curled into something close to a smile.

“None taken. Ren is an overly dramatic child whose messes somehow always fall to me to clean up. I have no love for Kylo Ren.”

Now _that_ was interesting. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Isn't he like… Your boss or something?”

Hux looked affronted at that.

“I resent the assumption that Ren outranks me. Snoke may be Ren’s master, but I am Ren’s equal when it comes to rank within the Order.”

Ben raised placating hands. “Alright, alright. Don't bite my head off. I was just asking.”

Hux pursed his lips and looked at his watch. “I have to go now. Ren will be here soon.”

Ben gave Hux a little wink and watched him as he turned to leave. Just as he got to the door, Ben spoke. “You should come by after. If you're free, anyway.”

Hux nodded sharply. “We shall see.”

* * *

 

Ben’s session with Kylo Ren was longer than the last. This time, Ren entered Ben’s mind with renewed fervor, chipping away at Ben’s mental defenses for close to two hours before he finally gave up. They were both exhausted when Ren retracted himself from Ben’s mind, so much so that a trooper escorted Ren away and another helped Ben back to his cell.

Ben was deposited in his bed, and almost immediately passed out. His mental defenses were good, but Ren was strong and persistent and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep it up. He hoped that today’s session would have worn Ren out enough that he'd leave Ben alone for a few days.

After what felt like only a few minutes of fitful sleep, Ben was awakened by the sound of the cell door swooshing open once again. He cracked one eye open and mumbled, “Is it time again? How long was I asleep?” He heard the scrape of the plastic chair legs as it was dragged close to the bed, and a black clad figure sat beside him, shushing him softly.

“Ren won't be rifling through your mind for a few days yet. You were only sleeping for about an hour.”

Ben managed a small smile. Hux had come back like he'd asked.

“I'm glad you came back.”

Hux chuckled. “I can't imagine why.”

Ben shrugged. “You seem nice. You know, aside from the fact that you're the dark side’s number one strategist. And you and yours have been trying to kill me and mine for a long time.”

“I am far from ‘nice’, Mr. Solo.”

Ben reached over and squeezed Hux’s knee unconsciously.

“I thought I told you to call me Ben.”

“How are you feeling...Ben?” Hux sounded uncomfortable with calling Ben by his first name, but that made Ben smile faintly.

“I'll live.”

Ben could practically feel the eyeroll.

“I mean to say, do you require medical attention?”

Ben shook his head. Or he tried to. What really happened was more like a loll than a shake.

“Nah. I'm good. I'll be okay. I just need to rest.”

Hux nodded and stood to leave, and Ben could have sworn he felt lips brush his forehead as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Hux was back again the next afternoon, and Ben was immeasurably smug. He was pretty sure that the general had a crush on him, and he was intent on exploiting that to the best of his ability. He was also feeling a great deal better. He’d slept for the better part of 18 hours, so he wasn’t quite as out of it.

The first thing he said when Hux sat down in what was becoming the usual chair was, “So when were you going to tell me you had a crush?”

Hux turned red and glared. “What gave you the idea that I would have feelings so frivolous as a crush? And on _you_ no less.” He scoffed at the notion. Ben grinned. Hux was a terrible liar for someone as high up in the First Order as he was.

“Maybe the fact that you turn nursemaid at the drop of a hat? Your concern for my safety is touching.” He smirked and Hux scowled.

“You were half asleep and delusional, Solo. You probably aren’t remembering correctly.”

Ben snorted. That was bullshit, and Hux knew it. Just because Kylo Ren fucked his brain didn’t mean he wasn’t remembering correctly.

“You just don’t want me to know that you like me.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, though his face betrayed a little bit of uneasiness that told Ben he had it right.

“So, what? You heard all the stories and thought you’d like a piece, and now that you’ve met me you’ve fallen that much harder?” He grinned. Hux’s scowl deepened, but Ben continued before Hux could speak again. “I don’t mind, general. There’s enough of me to go around.” He winked and Hux cheeks turned pink as he tried to avoid eye contact.

“I can assure you, I don’t want a ‘piece’ of you. Besides the fact that you’re rebel scum, I don’t find you as attractive or as engaging as you apparently find yourself.”

Ben chuckled at that and pushed himself up so that he was sitting with his back against the wall at the head of his bed, giving Hux a skeptical look.

“Are you sure? Because I’m happy to let you breach my hull, if you know what I mean.”

At that (and the accompanying eyebrow waggle) Hux’s expression transformed into a vaguely constipated one that made Ben think he was wrestling with the opportunity he’d just been presented.

“That’s quite enough, Mr. Solo.” Hux made for the door, but Ben called after him.

“Wait, I’ll stop. Come back.”

Hux let out a sigh and turned toward Ben. "Why do you want me here so badly?”

Ben shrugged. “No one else to talk to? Come on. You probably know everything about me from whatever file the Order has, but I don’t know anything about you except that you wanted to be a pilot when you were a kid. Tell me something about yourself?”

Hux’s expression softened fractionally.

“There isn’t much to know. I’ll come up with something for next time.”

With that, he left, leaving Ben wondering when ‘next time’ would be.

* * *

 

It turned out that ‘next time’ was two days later. Hux had an air of vindictive glee about him that Ben assumed must mean he had good news. He raised an eyebrow, and Hux took his usual seat.

“What’s got you looking so chipper?”

Hux actually cracked a smile, albeit a small one.

“After the last couple of times I’ve visited, Kylo Ren saw fit to question my actions. Of course, I couldn’t have that, so I managed to convince Master Snoke to allow me to try ‘diplomatic’ methods to get information out of you. In short, Ren won’t be questioning our chats anymore.”

Ben smiled at that. He didn’t know why Hux kept coming back, or why it made him so glad when Hux _did_ come visit again, but he was pleased that Hux had taken steps to ensure his continued visits.

“So you do like me.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I thought you were done beating that dead tauntaun.”

Ben grinned and shrugged, wincing slightly. He still had a little ache in his muscles from Kylo Ren’s brain invasion attempt earlier in the week.

“It wouldn't be me if I didn't at least try.”

Hux gave a conceding nod.

“I do occasionally forget that your roguish sensibilities don't allow you to do anything without finding someone in the vicinity to flirt with.”

Ben chuckled and shook his head. “I don't flirt in the little smuggler’s room.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

“But you apparently flirt everywhere else, considering the fact that I happen to be one of your _captors_.”

Ben shrugged.

“Not everyone has as handsome a captor as I do.”

Hux snorted, but his blush betrayed his true emotions. He was flattered. “If you're going to keep that up, I'm going to leave.”

Ben waved his hands placatingly and shook his head. “No, no, don't leave. I'll stop. Don't go. I don't want to miss this opportunity to peek inside the mind of the elusive General Hux.”

Hux smirked at that.

“Perhaps I'm not the only one with a crush.”

Ben grinned.

“So you admit you have a crush.”

Hux froze, and his easy smirk turned into a thin line. Ben had gone too far, and how Hux was going to kill him.

“Come on. Everyone has a crush on Ben Solo. You don't have to be so smug about it.”

Ben’s jaw dropped, and there was a delighted twinkle in his eye when he spoke next.

“Well I'm glad you finally admit that I have my charms.”

“Do you want to hear about me or not, Solo? Unlike you, I do not have all day.”

Ben nodded. “Why don't we start with your first name? You know mine, so I may as well know yours.”

Hux frowned at that.

“I'm not sure I can tell you my first name.”

Ben huffed softly. “Because it would be inappropriate?”

Hux shook his head and looked at his hands.

“Because I'm not sure I have one.”

It was Ben’s turn to frown.

“How can that be? Everyone has a first name.”

“If I have one, I am not aware of it. My father always addressed me as ‘boy’ and no one else has called me anything but ‘Hux’ or ‘General’ or some combination of the two.”

Ben’s frown deepened, and he resolved that he was going to give Hux a first name one of these days. He just had to think of one that would suit him.

“That's terrible! Your dad sounds like a real asshole.”

Hux chuckled darkly. “If you only knew.”

Ben wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't like the implications. He was starting to get a little attached to Hux, if he was being honest, and he didn't like the idea of anyone hurting Hux, much less the man’s own father.

“But enough about that. You want to know about me.” Ben nodded and gestured for Hux to go on. “I'm 34, I enjoy the occasional glass of wine, and I thought I wanted to be a pilot when I was young. That, however, was put on the back burner when my father brought it to my attention that I was destined to rule the galaxy.”

Ben’s eyebrows shot into his hairline at that. Who the hell grew up thinking they were destined to rule the galaxy? That certainly explained Hux’s intolerance for failure and his apparent megalomaniac tendencies.

“Is that all?”

Hux raised an eyebrow.

“Baby steps, Mr. Solo. You won’t be getting my life story so easily.”

* * *

 

Hux returned a couple of days later, looking a little worse for wear, but more or less as unflappable as ever. Ben was glad to see him. One could only meditate so long before boredom begins to set in, and Ben was reaching his limit. That was all it was, surely. Hux took up his usual position and fixed Ben with an expectant look.

“What?”

Hux chuckled. “No flirtation this afternoon? Has your spirit finally broken?”

Ben snorted. “You told me to stop.”

Hux looked incredibly surprised by that, as if it hadn’t occurred to him that Ben was even capable of stopping his endless barrage of flirtations. Ben thought he could detect a measure of disappointment in the general as well, but that could have just been wishful thinking.

“I wasn’t aware you possessed the capacity to stop flirting altogether. But I appreciate the effort.”

Ben smiled and shrugged. “I figured you’d had enough. No point keeping at it if I’m not going to get anywhere.” No, flirting with Hux seemed to require a more delicate hand. Hux raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else on the subject.

“I’ve determined that I cannot simply tell you my life story without a bit of repayment from you.”

“There isn’t much to tell, General. Not that you don’t already know, anyway. I would imagine your file on me is fairly thick.” Ben shrugged. “What blanks do you need filled in?”

Hux’s ears turned pink at that, almost as if he was expecting some sort of innuendo, but Ben hadn’t supplied it, so Hux’s own mind had done so for him.

“Tell me something about yourself that no one in the galaxy knows.”

A tall order, but one Ben was willing to make good on if it meant more information about Hux.

“You’re aware of my reputation as some sort of sex god who will screw anything that moves?”

Hux nodded, eyebrow firmly raised. “What of it?”

Ben scratched the back of his neck nervously and let out a small chuckle. “It’s, er, not exactly true. I don’t know where it came from. Probably because I’ll flirt with just about anyone. But in reality, I’ve only actually been with a handful of the people I’m accused of sleeping with. I’m something of a serial monogamist, to be honest.”

Hux’s lips curled into a pleased smirk at that.

“Fascinating.”

Ben blushed lightly and gestured for Hux to say something. “Your turn, asshole.”

Hux sat quietly for a moment, seeming to consider his options before settling on the tidbit he wanted to share.

“You are familiar with the programming techniques that are used on new Stormtroopers?” Ben nodded, so Hux continued. “You may not know that my father pioneered that program. Or that it was used on me to make me as ruthless and ambitious as I am.”

Ben winced at that and reached over to place a comforting hand on Hux’s knee. “I’m sorry.”

In that moment, Ben made a decision. He was going to turn Hux to the light, even if he killed himself in the process. He didn’t know exactly where he’d gotten his affection for the general, but he definitely had some. Hux looked as though he was having a small debate with himself for a moment and, when one side had won, he leaned over and brushed his lips against Ben’s. Ben was surprised, to say the least, but he wasn’t unhappy. He reached a hand up to cup Hux’s cheek so that he could make sure Hux knew he didn’t mind, but by the time his hand reached the spot where Hux’s face had been, there was nothing but empty air.

* * *

 

Hux was back the next day, looking far too stiff for Ben’s liking.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior during our last meeting.”

Ben shook his head, frowning slightly. "You don’t have anything to apologize for. I was about to kiss you back, you know.”

Hux snorted, as if the prospect were ridiculous to him. “Do not try to spare my feelings, Solo. I assure you, I would be perfectly fine without your attempts.”

Ben shook his head and patted a spot next to him on his bed. Hux perched himself there tentatively.

“I’m not trying to spare your feelings. I do like you, you know. Why do you think you’re the only person I’ll actually talk to here?”

Hux shrugged. “Because I’m the only person who actually talks to you?”

Ben laughed at that and nodded. “You have a point there. But I do like you.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be foolish. You have no reason to ‘like me’. Not to mention the fact that I and my organization have been trying to kill you and yours for a great many years.”

Ben shrugged and scooted a little closer to Hux.

“I never said it made sense. I just- I don’t know. There’s something about you.” Ben reached over and put a hand on Hux’s cheek, turning his face so he could see the truth in Ben’s eyes. “I do like you.”

And then they were kissing, and Ben’s brain stopped working for a moment. Hux’s slender fingers found his unruly hair, tugging him that much closer, and Ben’s hands came to rest on Hux’s slim waist. The kiss was surprisingly tender, and Ben was doing his best to commit it to memory, sure there was no way this could ever become a repeat offense.

After a few long moments, they pulled apart, though not too far. Ben kept his forehead pressed against Hux’s, and Hux’s hands stayed in Ben’s hair.

“I do not think I thought this through well enough.”

Ben chuckled and stole a small kiss from Hux’s lips. “Maybe you need to not think things through more often,” he said with a grin. He was the sort of person who believed in fate and luck and all of those universal forces, and he was beginning to think that he was fated to have met Hux like this. He could do his best to bring the general over to the side of light and, if it really was fate, it just might work.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in Ben’s bed, talking about anything each of them was willing to tell (quite a lot, as it turned out) and kissing any time either of them remembered that was something they did now. Ben had a small part in the back of his mind that was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but he was doing his best to suppress that.

* * *

 

The next time Hux came back to the cell was close to a week later, and his face was inscrutable. He'd gone back to the stony demeanor of their first meeting, a fact which made Ben frown.

“What crawled up your ass, huh?” he asked, looking Hux up and down. Hux took a few steps closer, and Ben could see the dark circles that marred Hux’s otherwise perfectly porcelain face. His frown deepened.

“Master Snoke recommended that I send myself for reprogramming. He saw the feed from your cell and thought I was going soft. I agreed.”

That explained a lot. Ben needed to do something about that if he was ever going to turn Hux to the light. He’d just started to like the guy. Snoke wasn’t going to ruin that for him.

“Does the feed have sound?”

Hux shook his head.

“Why do you ask?”

Ben grinned.

“No reason.” He had a plan to disable the video. That would keep things like this from happening again. “I'm surprised you came back after I got you in trouble.”

Hux pursed his lips.

“I only wanted to let you know that Ren is on the warpath and you should be careful.”

Ben nodded appreciatively.

“Thanks. I'll do my best.”

Hux nodded sharply and then turned on his heel and left. Ben set to work, knowing he needed to get his plan finished before Kylo Ren came to root around in his brain again. He walked over to the camera and studied it briefly before smiling to himself. He knew if he could crack the lenses just right he could fuck the picture up enough to obscure the goings on in the cell without the technicians being able to fix it too fast. Quickly but carefully, he used the force to put hairline cracks in the lens. Satisfied with himself, he laid back on his bed to await the wrath of Kylo Ren.

* * *

 

If last week’s session was bad, this one was brutal. Ren had beat relentlessly against Ben’s mental barriers for the entire afternoon. He'd almost managed to break Ben when he'd suddenly stopped, seemingly too worn out to continue. Ben was grateful, but he was also in a great deal of pain. His face was slicked with sweat from exertion and his limbs felt like they were made concrete. Ren left as always, escorted by a trooper, and it took two troopers to heft Ben back to his cell and into his bed.

Just as they got him laid out, he saw now familiar red hair out of the corner of his eye and heard the sound of Hux’s voice telling the troopers to leave. He mustered a small smile as Hux tugged the blanket from the bed over him and pulled the chair over to sit beside the bed, much like he had done before.

“I've never seen Ren like that before.” He leaned in and smoothed Ben’s hair away from his face. Ben shivered slightly and leaned into the surprisingly gentle touch. Hux snatched his hand away like he'd been burned, eyes flicking to the camera, but Ben reached up sluggishly to take Hux’s hand.

“S’okay. He can't see us.” Hux’s eyebrows went up questioningly and Ben’s smile widened. “I busted the lenses right after you left before. Don't worry about it.”

They just sat there in silence for a few minutes, Ben drawing ragged breaths as Hux held his hand, until Hux finally spoke.

“You didn't have to do that, you know.”

Ben let out a soft, breathy laugh and squeezed Hux’s hand weakly.

“I didn't want you to get reprogrammed again. I don't know what exactly they do to you, but you look a little rough. I don't want you getting hurt because of me.” Ben was a little surprised to find that he was telling the truth. He'd taken a bit more of a liking to Hux than he'd ever thought he would. Hux looked a little like he might cry. Or throw up. Ben wasn't entirely sure which.

“That is extremely foolish of you, Mr. Solo.” Hux had a tendency to do that. He always called Ben by his surname when he was getting emotional.

“What, caring what happens to you? Or breaking the camera?”

“Both.”

With that, Hux was gone and Ben fell back to sleep, wondering when it was that he had started to care for the general.

* * *

 

A few days passed as Ben (and presumably Ren) recuperated, and Hux didn’t come back. Every time the cell door swooshed open, Ben’s head perked up in the hope that Hux would walk through it, but every time it was just a trooper coming to deliver rations.

The endless rotation of troopers never abated until a few days after the most recent mind reading session, when the cell door opened and Kylo Ren himself walked in. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“I’m surprised you’re upright.”

Ren let out a dark chuckle and gestured for two troopers to seize Ben from his bed. They marched with him down the hall to the usual room, but this time Ben could tell things would be different. Next to the restraint apparatus was a small, wheeled table covered in a variety of metal instruments. Ben had had his share of torture since he’d worked for the rebellion, but the combined mental aspect might take things a little too far for Ben’s comfort.

Once Ben was strapped in, Ren turned to him and reached for the bottom edge of his mask.

“It's a bit stuffy in here.” He pulled off his mask to reveal a young girl whose long brown hair was tied up in a few buns to keep it from poking out the back of her helmet. Ben recognized her.

“Rey?"

She let out a bitter laugh. “It’s Kylo Ren, now.”

Ben couldn't understand. How did the sweet little girl he'd known at Uncle Luke’s jedi academy turn into one of the most feared dark side force users of the century?

“It was easy to turn to the dark side with Supreme Leader Snoke whispering in my ear all those years," she told Ben, as though she'd read his mind. Honestly, she probably had. “Now that's done, shall we begin?" She picked up one of the instruments from the tray and went to work, alternately inflicting pain and beating away at his mental walls until they broke down. Of course, he didn't know enough to be detrimental in any large way, but it was apparently enough for Rey, because she hummed in delight when she found what she was looking for and then ordered Ben returned to his room.

* * *

 

Ben came to a few hours later to the sight of Hux sitting in his chair, an almost white knuckle grip on Ben’s hand.

“You need to go. Ren will kill you next time. She very nearly did this time.”

Ben tried to shake his head, but it was more of a sluggish loll.

“Can't. I stayed to get information, not to give it away." Ben’s voice was rough as he spoke. Hux’s frown deepened.

“I can give you something, but you have to get out of here as soon as you're well enough."

Ben chuckled at that. “Why don't you just come with me?"

Hux blinked as if he'd never considered that as an option.

“I- I couldn't.”

“Why not?"

Hux made a face like that should have been obvious.

“Beside the fact that I can't imagine what Snoke would do to me if I were ever captured, how do you know the Resistance wouldn't just shoot me on sight?"

“They wouldn't. My mother once told me that anyone can be redeemed if they want to be. It sounds like something Uncle Luke would have said, but she seems to believe it well enough."

Hux looked like he was having another internal debate.

“Please. You don't have to say anything now.”

The warring sides in Hux’s mind seemed to finish their struggle, and he opened his mouth to speak.

“I’ll come with you.”

Ben nodded appreciatively. A whole general would be even more information than he was hoping for. And he’d get to keep the one guy who seemed to find him more endearing than irritating, having actually met him. Something was weighing on him, though. Kylo Ren was Rey? He’d known her when she was a child, and he’d never dreamed she could be swayed to the dark side.

“I knew her. Long ago…”

Hux looked confused. “Knew who?”

“Kylo Ren. She was almost my padawan.”

Hux’s eyebrows shot into his hairline at that.

“I decided that being a Jedi wasn’t for me before I became a master, though, so she never got to be.” He was starting to regret his decision to leave the order. As if reading Ben’s mind, Hux frowned and shook his head.

“It’s not your fault.”

Ben snorted. He wasn’t so sure. “I could have saved her from this. Kept her away from Snoke.”

Hux gave Ben’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Don’t be foolish. You never could have known what would happen.”

Ben closed his eyes and sighed. He would never win this argument, so he guessed he was going to have to drop it. He was content to let the feeling that he’d failed Rey fester. It kept him thinking that she could be saved.

“Can you fly?”

Hux blinked at the sudden change of subject, but nodded tentatively.

“In theory. I’ve done simulations.”

Ben nodded. They could get out a little sooner if Hux could fly.

“Good. We can leave sooner, then.”

Hux looked nervous, an emotion that seemed out of place on the general’s face.

“What if we crash?”

Ben shook his head and smiled.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right there with you. And besides, we’ve got the Force on our side.”

Hux managed a small chuckle at that.

“Well, when you put it that way…” He smiled slightly and leaned down to brush his lips across Ben’s knuckles. This was going to work.

* * *

 

It didn’t work. Or, not as they planned. They had managed to get off the Finalizer and make the jump to lightspeed in the knick of time, but Hux’s surprisingly skilled flying could only keep them out of the way of so many blaster shots. Ben had taken out a fair few of their ships from his position as gunner, but his reflexes were only so good. They had taken a few hits in just the right places, and now they were sure to crash.

“Can you try to put it down on that planet?” Ben asked, gesturing vaguely to a small brown planet that he thought could be Tatooine.

“I can land there, but it won’t be a smooth landing by any stretch of the imagination.”

Ben nodded.

“We can work with that. If that’s Tatooine, we’ll be able to fix this hunk of shit up in no time.”

Hux nodded, letting out a shaky breath and directing their banged up Tie Fighter toward the sand covered planet before them.

“I love you.” Ben inhaled sharply at that. “In case I kill us.”

“You aren’t going to kill us. But… I love you, too.”

With that Ben grabbed one of Hux’s hands and they both braced for impact. This was going to be bumpy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! There's a sequel in the works, so don't worry too much about Ben and Hux.


End file.
